So Human
by Proudwhoviangirl
Summary: In order to stop the "Family" the Doctor & Martha are going to 1913 and posing as a teacher & maid but as they get closer to finding them he falls for a maid name Clara but she thinks he's John Smith. Can he conceal his identity and stop the "Family" & how will Clara react when he tells her the truth? (Loosely based on Human Nature & Family of Blood) (ClaraxTen) M but still T rated
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

One minute the Doctor and Martha were tracking an alien species called the Family of Blood the next they were being hunted.

They quickly found themselves bursting through the TARDIS doors as multiple laser guns shot at them.

"Get down!" The Doctor shouted pulling Martha to the floor.

A laser fired barely missing their heads; he kicked the door shut with his foot.

"Did they see you?" He asked urgently.

Martha shook her head.

He breathed a sigh of relief before starting up the console.

Martha's legs were shaking as she slowly stood up.

"Okay, that was scary." She said taking a deep breath.

Just then a look of panic spread across the Doctor's face.

"No, no, no!" The Doctor yelled at the screen.

"What's wrong? Are the family after us?" Martha asked.

He shook his head. "It's worse, they're running away from us."

"Okay, how is that bad?"

"They're trying to hide which means millions of lives will be in danger." He explained.

"You mean they would kill in order to get away from you?"

"Or to find me." He replied.

"Comforting." She remarked.

"They'll probably use a disguise in the process." He said punching in some buttons.

"Where are they going?" Martha asked.

He squinted at the screen.

"It looks like 1913 but I can't make out where on this map." The Doctor replied.

Martha tapped him on the arm. "I can!"

"How?"

"I can find the location on my lap top." She grinned.

"Martha Jones you are brilliant!" He exclaimed.

Martha blushed as she feverishly typed.

He leaned over her shoulder. "So where are they?"

"It looks like it's somewhere around this school." She said.

He took the lap top from her and studied it. "Farringham School for boys, I wonder if they need any teachers and maids? " The Doctor muttered.

He set down the lap top on the console. "Well, it looks like we're going there."

"How? You just said the family can smell Time Lords."

"They can." He replied moving around the controls.

Martha scoffed. "So how are you going to find them without them finding you?"

"I'm going to use a special perception filter so they'll see me but they won't know I'm a Time Lord."

Martha nodded. "So you'll still be you and still be able to hunt these creatures without getting caught?"

"Yep!" He replied popping his P.

"Okay so how are we getting in?" She asked.

The Doctor smiled. "I will be John Smith, the new teacher and you'll be my personal maid, I'll get our credentials ready."

She scowled. "Wait a minute I don't want to be a maid!"

The Doctor groaned.

"Please Martha now is not the time to be picky; people will die if we don't do this. We need to find the Family and stop them and this is the only way."

Martha knew the Doctor was right and sighed. "Alright, I'll do it."

The Doctor grinned. "Brilliant, next stop Farringham School for Boys!"

**Author's Note: Might've gotten some names misspelled and characters wrong, sorry!**

**Also the Doctor knows he's the Doctor, there is no chameleon arch and b****asically this is my AU version of Human Nature and Family of Blood.**

**TenXClara & Ten/Martha Friendship**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Clara Oswald had been a maid for three years at Farringham School for boys.

Her night ended as it usually did she hung up her servant's dress, shut the curtains and crawled into bed and nestled under the covers and escaped into her dreams.

She was about to drift into a deep sleep when a strange groaning whirring sound came from outside her window.

"What in the world?" She yawned getting out of bed.

Clara looked out the window but couldn't see anything, she thought it was strange but shrugged it off and went back to bed.

Early next morning Clara heard voices in the hallway.

At first she thought she'd overslept so she glanced at her clock and saw it was still early.

Curious she slowly got out of bed grabbed her robe.

The wood floor was cold under her feet as she stepped outside her room.

Clara peaked from the corner of the hall and saw Rocastle; the headmaster was showing a young man and woman around the school.

The young man quickly caught her attention.

He was the most handsome man she had ever seen; he was tall, thin and wearing a grey suit.

She noticed his unusual hairstyle it was brown and slightly spiky but his smile and sparkling eyes captivated Clara.

The young dark-skinned woman was dressed in a maids outfit and walked beside him looked nervous and uneasy.

Clara felt bad for her but liked the idea of having someone close to her age to work with.

The Doctor spotted Clara and gave a small wave causing her to trip and knock over a coat rack.

"Hello?" Mr. Rocastle said.

Clara emerged and blushed. "Sorry, sir I heard voices and I was making sure everything was alright."

"Seems like you were eavesdropping to me." He said disapprovingly.

"No sir, I wasn't really." She lied.

Martha frowned at Mr. Rocastle's attitude towards Clara.

"Oh, I'm sure it was just an accident." The Doctor replied.

Mr. Rocastle seemed half convinced. "I suppose it could've been."

She smiled at the Doctor grateful.

"Well, since you're up I want to introduce you to our new teacher Mr. John Smith. Mr. Smith this is Clara Oswald the school's maid."

The Doctor smiled and gently shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Her knees wobbled. "Nice to meet you too, sir."

"And this is Martha Jones Mr. Smith's personal servant." Mr. Rocastle said.

Clara smiled and extended her hand. "Welcome Miss Martha."

Martha relaxed a little and shook her hand. "Thank you Miss Clara."

Mr. Rocastle smiled. "Well, I'm sure Miss Oswald won't mind starting her day a little early to start training Miss Jones."

Clara sighed. "Of course not sir."

"Fine then, I'll just show Mr. Smith to his classroom."

"Thank you, sir. Pleasure meeting you Miss Clara. " The Doctor replied.

"And do try to be more careful, Miss Oswald." Mr. Rocastle scowled.

"Yes, sir." She muttered.

The Doctor winked at Clara causing her to blush again.

As they walked past, Martha rolled her eyes behind Mr. Rocastle's back.

"Is the headmaster always like that?" She asked.

Clara sighed. "Yeah but you get used to it just remember to stay off his bad side."

"Looking forward to working here." Martha mumbled.

Clara smiled at her. "You'll do fine."

"I hope so." She smiled.

Clara squeezed her hand. "Come on I'll show you around before we get started."

Before following Clara Martha sighed and glanced around the huge school.

"I hope this works." She muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor looked around in his empty classroom and sighed; he did it he had gotten thru his first class.

He yawned and stretched, he had forgotten how tiring teaching was and how frustrating.

It took all he had not to blurt out everything in the text-book was wrong to the class.

He glanced at the clock it was 12:00 but he still had several classes to go. The thought made the Doctor groaned and he planted his head the desk.

Martha walked in and chuckled. "Tired already?"

The Doctor looked up and sniffed. "Time Lords do not get tired."

She smiled. "Right. So how are you feeling?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I'm okay, how about you?"

He noticed she was holding her shoes.

"Uh, I think there's something missing from your feet." He pointed.

"Sorry but my feet are killing me." She groaned.

He offered her a spot on his desk; she accepted and started massaging her foot.

The Doctor smirked. "It's only noon, what have you been doing?"

Martha shot him a look. "Oh, nothing I've just been scrubbing floors, sinks and dealing with smart kids tossing their filthy laundry at me and Clara."

"I'm sorry. I know this is rough. I'll make it up to you." He said sympathetically.

She smiled. "It's okay, I'll live."

"How's Clara's treating you?" He asked.

She smiled. "She's really nice. She's been informing me about the students here."

"Anything interesting?" The Doctor replied.

"Other than that a lot of them are rude, no."

He leaned back in his chair. "Well other than floors, sinks and dirty laundry noticed anything strange?"

Martha shrugged. "No, not really. How about you?"

He shook his head. "No but it's only the first day."

Martha nodded. "Oh, before I forget I went to the TARDIS to get some lunch and I brought you some soup."

The Doctor smiled. "Thanks."

"I know you don't really eat but I brought it just in case you got hungry."

"I appreciate it but you better go eat while you have the chance." He said glancing at the clock.

"Yeah, I know. I'm going." Martha said reaching into her pocket.

"Here it's your turn to take this." She said tossing him a fob watch.

"Careful, this is holding some very important things about me." He frowned.

Martha shook her head. "I still don't know why you picked a fob watch to carry around your Time Lord essence."

"Like the TARDIS would've been any safer?" He remarked.

"Fair enough. Well, I'm off to lunch. I'll be back for the watch later." She said putting back on her shoes.

"Take care of yourself!" He said.

"I will. Good luck!" She said before leaving.

"Thanks I'm going to need it!" He groaned thinking about the next classes.

The Doctor sighed and started spinning around in his chair.

He was interrupted by a tap on the door frame.

He saw Clara standing there and abruptly stopped. "Oh, hello."

"Hello sir, am I interrupting?" She asked.

"Uh, no come in please." He smiled.

"What were you doing?" Clara asked pointing at his chair.

The Doctor chuckled. "Oh, I get bored easily."

"Somehow I doubt that." She smiled.

He grinned causing her to blush.

"So what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I was just wondering if you had any waste baskets that needed emptying." She said.

"Well, that's nice of you but shouldn't you be eating lunch?" He asked.

Clara lowered her eyes. "I don't really eat lunch, sir."

"Why?"

She sighed. "I need the extra money. I'm taking care of my siblings and this the only source of income we have."

He frowned. "So you skip lunch?"

Clara shook her head. "Well I usually have an apple or some fruit."

The Doctor stood and tilted her chin up and looked at her.

His brown eyes were so beautiful Clara almost got lost in them.

"You need to eat." He said.

The Doctor took the container of soup and handed it to her.

"Here, take this." He replied.

Clara looked at him surprised. "But don't you need this?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm not that hungry besides I've stashed a couple of bananas in my desk."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yep!" The Doctor smiled.

The soup did smell heavenly and she could feel her stomach growling.

"Thank you, Mr. Smith." Clara replied gratefully.

"My pleasure!" The Doctor smiled.

Clara looked at him in awe; no one had ever been this nice to her before or even bothered to try.

"Hope you like it." He said gently touching her cheek.

Clara tried not to blush again but she was no match for that boyish grin.

"Stop it Clara!" She scolded herself.

She thanked him again and smiled before leaving the room.

He grinned and continued to spin around in his chair.

Clara looked back at him and felt this strange sensation in her stomach and heart.

She bit her lower lip and smiled then went outside to enjoy her soup.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor was still spinning in his chair when he heard the headmaster clearing his throat.

The Doctor quickly stopped and smiled nervously. "Mr. Rocastle, hello."

He arched his eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, making sure the seat was sturdy." The Doctor lied.

He pursed his lips. "Well, if you're done I'd like to ask you a favor."

"Yes sir?" The Doctor replied trying to sound serious.

"Mr. Wilson is ill and we would like it if you'd take his place observing the students during target practice, tomorrow." Mr. Rocastle said.

The Doctor's hearts dropped. "Target practice? Like with guns?"

"Yes, that's how it's usually done." He replied.

"Um, excuse me sir but why are these children even handling guns?" The Doctor asked.

The headmaster sighed.

"Because we're training them to be soldiers." He explained.

"Sir, there just children."

"You will do as you're told." He said firmly.

"But-" The Doctor started to say.

Mr. Rocastle stopped him.

"Not another word, the students will be waiting for you outside at 8:00 A.M tomorrow, Mr. Smith."

Before he could protest Mr. Rocastle was already gone.

The Doctor sighed and sank in his chair.

"Humans." He muttered.

Meanwhile Martha was sitting outside when she saw Clara walking by.

"Hi Clara!" She smiled.

Clara smiled. "Hello Martha, what are you doing out here?"

"Just taking a short break. How about you?" She replied.

Clara grinned. "Same. May I sit with you?'

Martha nodded and moved over on the stone bench.

"So how long have you been working here?" Martha asked.

"Three years." Clara replied.

Her eyes widen. "Wow, you must like it here."

"Well, it wasn't something I had planned on doing." Clara admitted.

"What do you mean?' She asked.

Clara sighed. "Well, after my parents died I was left to raise my two sisters so I had to leave school. I was a governess first before I came here."

"Why'd you quit?"

"I was becoming more of a parent to my charges then their governess and I didn't like that. They really needed their parents not me. Then I was offered a job here but I had to send my sisters to boarding school. Any income I make is sent to them." Clara explained.

Martha felt bad for her. "Do you get to see them?"

She nodded. "Yes, usually when their on break."

"Can I ask what you originally wanted to do?"

Clara smiled sadly. "I don't really know. I gave up on dreams a long time ago."

"Do you fancy anyone?" Martha asked.

Clara smiled and thought of the Doctor and his sweet smile.

She then cleared her throat. "No, not really. I mean who would be interested in a maid?"

Martha frowned. "That's no way to talk. I believe there's someone for everyone."

Clara sighed. "I appreciate your optimism, Martha but I'm afraid my life's here."

"It'll get better." She said.

Clara smiled. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

She stood from the bench and sighed. "Well, I better get back and start on their laundry."

She looked back at Martha. "You coming?"

Martha nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute, you go on."

Clara shrugged and started walking back.

Martha sat there and was about to leave when she saw the Doctor walking by, he looked bothered.

"Doctor what's wrong?"

He sighed and plopped next to her. "I was ordered by Mr. Sunshine to help these kids use a gun."

Martha giggled. "I take it you mean Mr. Rocastle."

The Doctor nodded.

"Well, that's one of the things this place teaches, how to be a soldier." She replied.

"I don't like it; I know what it's like to be eight years old and learning how to use a weapon and I can't participate in that. It's wrong." He said.

"Well, did you really think being human was going to be easy?" Martha asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "I don't know but I can't turn back now. It's too late, I've got no choice."

He stood and stared out over the hill.

Martha stood beside him. "It'll be alright. You'll think of something."

He smiled. "Thanks."

Martha then moved closer and squinted at the scarecrow in the field.

"What's wrong?" He said.

She made a face. "Nothing it's just that's the creepiest scarecrow I've ever seen."

He chuckled. "Well there not meant to be pretty, you know."

Martha smiled. "Yeah, well I've got to get back to the school."

She started walking and glanced back. "You going to be okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Martha smiled and left but the Doctor stared at the scarecrow and now felt bothered by it but he shrugged it off and left.

That night a strange distant noise woke Martha up from a deep sleep.

She looked around groggy eyed but when the noise happened again she was officially alert.

It sounded like a thunder-storm but it wasn't raining and she had never heard a storm that had a whirring buzzing echo.

Martha checked to see if Clara was still asleep before getting on her slippers and robe.

She quietly left their room to get the Doctor.

Martha tapped on his door before going inside; she was surprised to see he was fast asleep.

She sat on the edge of his bed and began rubbing his shoulder. "Doctor?" She whispered.

He grunted and buried himself deeper under the blankets.

Martha groaned and rubbed his arm. "Come on Doctor, wake up." She said a little louder.

He groaned and slowly propped himself up. "What is it, Martha? I'm trying to sleep."

"I thought Time Lords didn't sleep." She scowled.

"Well, unfortunately when I put my D.N.A in the watch that also included my ability to stay awake all night. Now, good night." He grumbled.

"Wait, I thought I heard a noise outside." She said slightly panicking.

That caught his attention. "What kind of noise?"

She swallowed. "The kind the Family's spaceship makes."

The Doctor immediately sat up. "Come on." He said hopping out of bed.

"What about your robe?"

"No time for that." He said.

She sighed, grabbed a flash light and followed him outside.

It was dark and chilly outside, Martha shivered in her robe.

The Doctor listened for a few minutes.

"Well?" Martha asked.

"I don't hear anything." He said.

"I swear I heard something." Martha insisted.

"How far away was it?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure it was too far to tell."

He held out his sonic screwdriver and studied it.

The Doctor nodded. "Just what I thought, there not here yet but there coming. Thankfully they still have a long way to go."

"But the laptop said they were already here."

He shook his head.

"I should've realized it." The Doctor scowled.

Martha looked at him worried. "Realize what?"

The Doctor sighed. "What we saw on the laptop was their pilot fish."

Martha pulled her robe tighter. "What do we do?"

"Tomorrow we need to find where they dropped that pilot fish."

"How? If you're not there tomorrow at target practice you'll be fired and then we'll really be in trouble." Martha replied.

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"I could do it." She said.

He shook his head. "No, that's too dangerous."

"Okay, so what do we do?"

The Doctor thought for a moment.

"Could you please hurry? It's freezing out here." She grumbled.

"Look, I have a plan to halt the student's target practice then I'll just meet you and we'll look together." He explained.

"Fine." Martha yawned.

The Doctor tapped her arm. "Come on let's go back."

She stopped him.

"Wait, if they dropped them off doesn't that mean the pilot fish might've crashed?" Martha pointed out.

A grim expression came across his face. "It means we don't find it first people will die."


	5. Chapter 5

Martha walked back inside their room and quietly crawled back into bed.

She pulled the covers over her head and quickly fell asleep again.

A few minutes later a strange mumbling caused Clara to stir.

She groaned softly and raised her head from the pillow.

Clara glanced at Martha who was still asleep.

She pulled on her robe then got out of bed; the floor was cold but she chose not to wear her slippers.

Clara went to the window and was surprised to see the Doctor at the firing range.

Curious she opened the window and hopped down onto the cool wet grass.

She crept behind a tree and blushed when she realized he was in his pajamas.

She watched him as he slowly passed by each gun.

"Humans so obsessed with violence." He mumbled shaking his head.

He then looked around to see if there was anyone there; Clara ducked to make sure he didn't see her.

Clara saw him pull something short and shiny out of his pajama shirt pocket.

"What's he doing?" She wondered.

He then proceeded to aim the device at each gun and a tiny blue light shone and made a zapping noise causing sparks on each weapon.

She covered her mouth to muffle the sound of her yelps.

Then the Doctor smiled and put the sonic screwdriver back in his pocket and casually strolled back inside whistling.

Clara shook her head confused and snuck back inside wondering what he was using that thing for.

The next morning Clara was carrying a basket of laundry and spotted the Doctor, again at the firing range preparing the students for target practice.

She hated guns and was disappointed to see the Doctor helping the boys with their guns.

Clara knew she should leave but she was curious to see what he had done to the guns.

She crept closer and watched as each boy tried to fire their gun only to hear a clicking sound instead.

"Hey, my gun's jammed!" One boy frowned.

"So's mine!" Another said.

Soon each boy complained to the Doctor that their gun wasn't working.

Mr. Rocastle came out of the building and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Apparently sir, the student's guns aren't working." The Doctor innocently replied.

Clara quickly realized what the Doctor had done and smiled.

The Doctor showed Mr. Rocastle the non working weapon.

"Damn these old guns! I knew this would happen." He said shaking his head.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir." The Doctor replied restraining a smirk.

He waved his hand. "Not your fault. These things happen."

The Doctor nodded.

Mr. Rocastle sighed. "Well, the students are dismissed. I'm going to notify the board about getting new guns."

"Yes, sir." The Doctor replied.

He watched the headmaster leave as the students returned to their rooms.

As soon as they were gone the Doctor chuckled and grinned.

He started walking away but Clara stopped him.

"Mr. Smith?" She said.

He cleared his throat. "Um, yes Miss Oswald?"

Clara smiled. "I saw you last night. I know what you did to those guns with that gadget."

The Doctor blushed. "Oh, you did, huh?"

Clara nodded. "Yes, can I ask why?"

He shrugged. "Simple, I don't like guns."

"I should report you." Clara said firmly.

He nodded. "Okay, go on then."

She smirked and came closer. "But I won't."

"Why?" The Doctor asked.

"Because I hate guns and I like what you just did." She stood on tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek.

The Doctor's eyes widen and his face turned red.

"You're a sweet man, Mr. Smith. I think there should be more men like you." Clara smiled walking away.

"Thanks!" He squeaked.

The Doctor stood there a few minutes touching his cheek before Martha's voice startled him.

"Hey, you ready?" She asked.

He nodded but looked dazed.

"Are you sure?" Martha asked.

"Hmm?"

"Doctor, are you alright?" She said.

He snapped himself back to reality.

"Yeah, let's go." The Doctor replied.

They ended up near the woods.

"I think the sound came from here but I'm not sure."

"Well, it's a good place to start." The Doctor said.

"How do we know that we found them?" Martha said.

"The pilot fish are huge. They should be easy to spot." He replied.

She frowned. "Then where are they? Their ship crashed they should be around here."

"I know that." He replied annoyed.

"Well, what do they look like?" Martha sighed.

"When I saw them they were robot Santas." The Doctor said.

"What, we're looking for robots dressed like Santa?" She said.

He gave her a look. "No, we're looking for robots without the disguise."

'Why wouldn't they have a disguise?" She asked.

"Because they don't have one, yet but we need to find them before they become active again."

Martha shook her head. "Doctor I don't see anything. Maybe we should try somewhere else."

The Doctor looked down at the ground and noticed a deep trail of footprints, larger than a human's across the mud.

A look of panic spread across his face and he started mumbling. "Oh, no, no, no."

She grabbed his arm. "What do you mean oh, no?"

"I have a feeling we're too late." He replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

The Doctor pointed at the ground.

Martha knelt at the trail he was pointing at.

She swallowed and looked up at him.

"That's the pilot fishes footprints isn't it?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"They're moving, which means..." She started to say.

The Doctor nodded. "They've found a disguise."

He then grabbed her hand. "Come on, we need to get the TARDIS, now!"


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor pushed open the TARDIS doors looking more upset than Martha had ever seen him.

"What do we do, now?" Martha asked.

"I don't know, Martha!" He snapped.

"Sorry." Martha muttered.

He scolded himself for his harsh tone.

"I'm sorry I'm just upset."

She watched him bend over the console before slamming his hand down on the control panel. "Damn it!"

She walked over and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "We'll figure something out."

"How? We've got pilot fish roaming around in disguises and we don't what they are!"

He stood and ran his fingers through his hair.

"How did I let this happen?" He said bitterly.

"It's not your fault."

He scoffed. "They're doing this because of me."

Martha sighed. "Well, what should we do, then?"

The Doctor shrugged. "We'll just have to keep our eyes open, that's the only thing I can think of."

"Well, that's a start." Martha said trying to sound encouraging.

He looked at her. "Martha keep a lookout for anything strange and if you hear or see anything tell me."

She nodded. "Right."

Then his expression softened. "But please stay safe, promise?"

Martha smiled. "Of course but you better get back you've got a class to teach."

The Doctor lightly tapped her nose. "Yes, sir!" He joked.

Martha smiled slightly and watched him walk slowly out of the TARDIS.

He walked back to the school with his hands shoved in his pockets feeling so deflated.

The Doctor made it to the school and stood in front of the building and sighed.

The sounds of children and teachers made his hearts drop.

"All these people in danger and it's my fault." He mumbled regretfully.

The Doctor sniffed and walked inside to his classroom.

Later that night the Doctor was sitting on his bed picking at a loose piece of thread on his blanket.

Thoughts of "what if" ran through his mind but the sound of Martha dashing into his room snapped him out of his worried thoughts.

Martha looked as though she had been running.

"Doctor, guess what I've done." She said catching her breath.

"What?"

Martha sat beside him and handed him a large sheet of paper.

"What's this?" He asked.

"I've just been to the TARDIS and I got this map of the Family's current and future route."

His eyes brighten. "How did you get it?"

Martha grinned. "The TARDIS made it for me."

"Oh, this is brilliant!" The Doctor exclaimed jumping from the bed.

Martha smirked. "I thought that might cheer you up."

"Well, we still need to find out what the pilot fish's disguise is but this is good, too."

She watched as he looked over the map on the table.

"Interesting." He muttered leaning over it.

Martha stood beside him. "What is it?"

The Doctor skimmed the map with his finger. "According to this the Family is still traveling which means the pilot fish are dormant."

"But we saw their footprints." Martha pointed out.

He nodded. "True but the pilot fish can't go into full motion until the owner gives the command."

"Which means even though they moved it was probably only far enough to hide until the family gets here." Martha replied.

The Doctor smiled. "Exactly."

"So maybe there probably hiding in plain sight until given the order to move."

"Oh, Martha Jones you are brilliant." He grinned.

Martha smiled then started yawning.

She tapped his arm. "Well, thanks but I'm going to bed. How about you?"

He shook his head. "You go on I'm going to stay up a little longer and study this map."

She sighed and shook her head. "Okay but get some sleep."

"Yes, mam!" He teased.

Martha playfully stuck her tongue out before leaving.

After she was gone the Doctor decided to get comfortable and removed his jacket and tie then rolled up his sleeves and laid out the map on the bed.

He started studying it when he heard crying outside his window.

The Doctor folded up the map and hid it in a drawer before checking the window.

He opened it and glanced down and saw Clara crying.

"Clara?" He said startling her.

"Oh, Mr. Smith. I-I'm sorry, I hope I didn't wake you." She said quickly wiping her eyes."

"I'm more worried about you. Why don't you come inside?"

She was too cold to refuse and nodded.

"Could you help me up? I think my legs are frozen." Clara shivered.

He looked further and realized she was in her pajamas.

"Humans." He mumbled before pulling her up into his room.

"T-thank you." Clara stuttered.

"Hang on." The Doctor said before wrapping his brown coat around her.

She sat in a chair and pulled the coat further around her.

The Doctor handed her a cup of hot tea and sat on the bed.

"What were you doing out there in your night-gown?" He asked.

"Crying." Clara replied.

"Outside?"

She shrugged. "Better than crying where the students and teachers can see you and getting into trouble for it."

"Why were you crying?" The Doctor asked softly.

"Bad day, sometimes those boys can be impossible." She sniffed.

He sighed. "You could've come to me."

Clara shook her head. "Oh, no sir. That's unheard of."

The Doctor scoffed. "What a person can't help another person?"

"Not if it's a maid and a teacher." She replied.

"Oh, that's just stupid. If Martha were upset I'd want to help her." He said.

"I guess." Clara replied softly.

He knelt before her. "So why can't I be there for you?"

She smiled. "Careful Mr. Smith I might cry again."

He grinned. "There's that smile."

Clara blushed. "So when you're not teaching or spinning around in chairs what do you like to do?"

"I like to draw." The Doctor replied.

"Really?" She said.

He nodded. "Would you like to see a drawing I did of you?"

"You did a drawing of me?" Clara said.

The Doctor went to the desk and pulled a small sketch book.

He sat on the couch and offered her a seat.

She sat beside him and admired the beautiful blue hard covered book.

Clara caught a glimpse of his eyes, they were the most beautiful shade of brown she had ever seen.

"I hope you like it. I did it by memory." He said as she slowly came near him.

He opened the book and she peaked inside; her eyes widen. "You really did this from memory?"

"Yup!" The Doctor replied.

Clara's fingers traced over the detailed pencil drawing.

"This is beautiful but I couldn't possibly look like that." She blushed.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's too pretty." Clara said softly.

"Well, I drew how I see you and that's how I see you." The Doctor replied.

Clara smiled. "You think I'm pretty?"

"Maybe." He grinned.

She smiled.

"I like seeing you smile. You have a very pretty smile." He said.

"Thank you." Clara replied.

The Doctor glanced at the clock and sighed. "Well it's getting late. You can go back to your room if you like."

She hesitated but nodded. "Yeah, I need to get some sleep."

They went to the door and the Doctor leaned the wall and gazed at her. "I'm sorry you had such a rough day with the students."

"Well, it was just one student." She replied.

"That's still too many. Which boy was it?" He asked.

Clara rolled her eyes. "Jeremy."

The Doctor chuckled. "Ah, yes I've met him. He's a pain isn't he?"

Clara smirked. "Yeah."

Then her eyes turned sad.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's still hard here and I miss my sisters." Clara sniffed.

He gently tucked a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear causing her to shiver.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"It's alright. I feel a lot better now, thanks to you." Clara smiled.

"Well, I'm glad."

He then handed her the drawing. "Here I want you to keep it."

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." The Doctor replied.

"And thanks for helping me feel better." Her eyes started searching his.

"Aw, you're wel-" He started to say before Clara crashed her lips into his.

She caressed the side of his face but almost pulled away but the Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist.

His mouth was hot against hers and he tasted like mint.

The Doctor lifted her up a little and held her closer.

Their lips were in-sync and the kiss was passionate and slow causing Clara to melt in his arms.

They paused to breath and Clara rested her forehead against his and sighed.

"I'm sorry." Clara whispered.

"For what?" He said.

"Kissing you." She replied.

"I'm not complaining." The Doctor smiled.

"Really?" Clara said softly.

He gently kissed her nose. "Yes."

"Mr. Smith?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Kiss me." She breathed into his mouth.

He smiled and kissed her again.


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor carried a sleepy Clara to her room and gently laid her on the bed.

She gave him a drowsy smile as he covered her up then he knelt beside her bed and stroked her hand.

"Think you can sleep, now?"

Clara nodded. "Yes, Mr. Smith."

"Oi' now, we just snogged and I'm still Mr. Smith?" He replied with fake hurt.

"Can I call you John?" She asked.

The Doctor smiled. "I was hoping you would."

Clara grinned. "Okay, John."

He leaned towards her and their lips met in a soft kiss.

After the kiss she stared at him thoughtfully.

"What?" He asked.

"I just like being near you." She gently stroked his lower lip.

The Doctor smiled.

"You get some sleep." He said softly.

The Doctor kissed her palm.

She smiled sleepily at him.

"I love you, John." Clara whispered.

He smiled sadly. "I love you, too."

He kissed her forehead before leaving.

The Doctor stood outside her door and felt his hearts break.

Not since Rose Tyler had he ever loved someone so much; he was tempted to go back and tell her the truth but he couldn't.

The Doctor sighed and slowly went back to his room.

Not long after he left Martha woke up to a strange sound; she sat up and looked around.

The noise happened again so she quietly got out of bed, put on her robe and crept out the room.

Martha followed the noise to Timothy Latimer's room and listened at his door.

His small frighten whimpers sounded like he was having another dream.

She went in and saw Tim stirring and sweating.

She sat on the bed and gently shook his shoulder. "Timothy, Tim wake up." Martha whispered.

Tim woke up with a start but was relieved to see Martha.

"M-Miss Martha." He stuttered.

"Hi, another dream, huh?" She asked.

He nodded then sat up and rubbed his face.

"You want to talk about it?" Martha asked.

He shook his head. "No, you'll just laugh."

"Why would I laugh?" Martha replied.

Tim shrugged. "That's what everyone else does."

"Well, then their wrong besides I want to know."

"You do?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said.

Tim sighed and turned towards her. "I keep dreaming about Mr. Smith's pocket watch."

She looked at him strangely. "Really, why?"

Tim sighed. "Because when I'm near Mr. Smith I hear voices coming from his pocket."

"You do?"

He nodded. "Then when I go to bed the voices become visions and I dream about what I heard. I don't mean to but I do."

Her eyes widen. "Timothy, what do you hear from the watch?"

"I don't know, it doesn't make sense." Tim replied.

"Try." She begged.

"I hear a whirring groaning sound, a war, mechanical voices and a man called the Doctor and everyone he's been."

Martha swallowed. "Well, it's getting late, why don't you get some sleep?"

Tim looked at her strangely but went under the covers.

Martha dashed for the door. "And don't worry I know someone that can help you."

"Who?" He asked but she was gone.

Martha hurried to the Doctor's room and was surprised to see the light still on.

"Doctor?" She said walking in.

She saw him laying on his back in his bed, he turned his head and noticed she was worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting up.

"I've just been to Timothy's room, he was having another dream."

The Doctor shrugged. "Okay, I'm sorry to hear that."

Martha walked closer. "He's having dreams about your fob watch."

"Okay, so?" The Doctor replied.

Martha groaned. "Doctor, he's dreaming about what the voices from your pocket, from your watch."

That caught his attention. "What's he hearing?"

"He's hearing you and your history." Martha said.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "Sounds like he has ESP. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

Martha nodded then noticed the Doctor's clothes.

"Um, why are you still dressed?" Martha asked.

"I don't know." He blushed and shuffled his feet.

She folded her arms. "Doctor, I didn't see Clara in bed until just now, why?"

The Doctor didn't answer but the redness in his cheeks said everything.

Martha gawked. "Was Clara in here?"

He abruptly stood up. "I swear I was only helping her."

She smirked. "Seriously!?"

"We only kissed." He said.

"Mm hmm, then why is your shirt partially open?" Martha said.

He cleared his throat and started buttoning his shirt. "Okay, she got a little playful."

Martha just grinned.

"Don't give me that look."

"Who me?" She continued to smile.

"You have a filthy mind, Martha Jones." He playfully scowled.

"I didn't say a word so do you love her?" She asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah I do."

"Does she love you?"

The Doctor sat down and hung his head.

Martha frowned and knelt in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"She's in love with John Smith, not me." He answered softly.


End file.
